Users have access to an ever increasing variety of computing devices, from desktop PCs and laptops to tablets and mobile phones. These computing devices may be configured in a variety of ways to support a variety of different techniques to access a network. Accordingly, the way in which these devices may access a network may vary based on a device type. However, a particular situation in which the computing device is utilized to access the network may also have an effect on usage of the device.
For example, a user of a laptop computer may leverage a wired connection in an office to access a network that does not have limit the bandwidth made available to the laptop. However, in other situations (such as a hotel) limits may be set on the access to the network that is made available to the laptop. Conventional techniques that were utilized to manage access to the network by the laptop itself, however, did not address these situations and thus may result in inefficient utilization of the network.